creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/M
Mr.Blair *Russian Rover *Colvis Field *The Asylum of Slender Man *Space Station 10: The Lost Documentary *The Dark Ones *Who Was That Man? *Simple *Don't Go Outside Mrkillerjohnny *Patient 000013 Mabby Gwendoll Here's some fun for you (it's not actually fun it's just confusion in a bowl) o_o if you would like to comment or read it, you may but if you're too busy doing much more important and constructive things then you don't have to. X3 *A Conversation of the Footbound *Abrasiveness Markus1395 *A Household Name MarlboroSmokingCamel *The Child's Shadow Mastee157 Have fun with my creepy pastas.. Yeah, fun.. Hehehehe.. *MTR.Lua Malfius *The Watching MagmaMan4488 *Dragon Bowl *Mario 3 *Suicide Mouse - The Game *Pokemon Fire Dead *Recess - An Episode Gone Horribly Wrong Maik-Maier *I Am Sorry Paul! Mainer1 *Computers Have It All *Copy Shop *Odd Occurences *The Paths *When I Sleep at Night Maka Vega So. Here are my creations. Please do not edit without my permisson. But I'm guess I'll have my grammar nazi proofread my stories before they go here, so, there should be no reason to edit. But yeah. Kthnxbai. *Ikari Kyougi *I Know Insanity Personally M Angel Demon *Lavender *User MangoMonkey *The House You Want Manic.mel Hope you enjoy my delusions! *Styptic ManInTheDark *White Macabre *Body Suit *Skin Puppets *Trees of Madness *Dead in a Dream ManufacturerINC *The Pocket by ManufacturerINC ManraptorHurrr Hello. I am ManraptorHurrr, otherwise known as Winston. I hope you enjoy my work. :) *Alissa *Theory of Scray *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Devilish Jack's Poem Margurka Reality is percieved, what is real is subject to change; but by who? *The Night I Chose to Remember When the last morals of our society disappear, who sings happy birthday growing up in a world of terror? *The Birthday Song Is God really dead? *The Path of God MarioStrikerz Hi there. *Morkez *Planet of Sin *Eric André Show Theory *Tomba! 3 Pig Kingdom Markdraco12 Hello, I'm new here. These are my stories: *Any Last Words? *Smiledog.jpg Is In My Dreams? Masfonos *Replay6733.avi Maspa *The Drawing Master-Troll *Topsy-Turvy *Mr. Odd Master Insanity *Acid Edit as you see fit, just leave the overall spirit of the story intact. What I mean by that is this: Acid is a story about a creepy Pokemon Diamond that has Magikarp and gets eaten at the end. That would be the spirit of the story and what is left intact, if you were to edit it, would be that, -It involves Pokemon Diamond -There are Magikarp present -It gets eaten at the end Other than those three, anything can be changed. MasterWarlord *Crash Bandicoot 2: Brio Strikes Back MaSuprema *The House I Can't Leave *A Soothing Ritual Maxwell98 *Strange Package *Super Mario FX Prototype *Shadow Man *Slenderman The Game *HackBound MaybeNever *Non Compos Mentis Mbgunsling I usually don't accept edits besides technicalities. If i do, I would post it on the talk page of the article. Spelling and grammar wise, I get lazy; you can fix that if you want. *The Rain Man *Kagome Kagome *The Aka Manto and Inglip *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance (original creator made a mess of it. I completely re-did it from the ground up) Mccoyforest *Games Will Take Your Life McShorty96 *House of Doom *Who Knows? *What Doesn't Kill You Mctad *The Card *Anger *Emptiness *The Girl Sitting On The Swing *The Call *Rakshas *Bloody Mary Legend Mdcowboy *Good's Diner *The Mind-Bending Earth-Shattering Truth The World Must Never Know MeAndTheWeirdo Mostly Hetalia related pastas (ba dum pshh)... However, I might try to make non-fan creations. *Hetalia: The Shadows MEANWHILE *Captcha Predictions Meatballzist *Companion Cube Meatzone *The Channel Medic4321 Feel free to edit my work for Typos, but notify me with some constructive critisism to help me improve my work. *None of Us are Free A story about a Demonic Game *When Worlds Collide A story about the Jersey Devil *War Never Changes A Fallout 3 creepypasta *The Red Demon Soviet documentation of some freakish exparaments *The Cake Was a Lie A brief Portal creepypasta Meldin263 *Eye on Me *Hunter, The MeMan *Spiman *BITTEN (The sequel to Spiman) Metalheadcreeper_96 I usually just get an idea from the top of my head and write about it. Enjoy. *The Killer from the House of Rhoads MetalheadGamer Well hello there. *Skyrim Scars Metalkong1 *He Stood There Silent *He Who Drew The Flames *The Patriarch's Poem *The Well Of Darkness *Jack the Ripper *The Sleeper MeTieDoughtyWalker *Freddy's Bear Midgetsinner Two stories now, more coming soon *Dirt MidgetWithaKnife *The Obscure Man Midnight Blaze *My Creepy Radio MightyKombat *Soul Calibur III: The Roar Mikethepastamaker8888 Ever since I discovered creepypasta, I found a strong love for horror that I hadn't found previously. I just discovered writing, and how much I adore it. I will continue my work in hopes of becoming an author, and to do it, I will need the help of my audience to be as critical of my work as possible. I want my writing style to become as flawless as possible. Enjoy! *Click MilitaryBrat *The Tale of King Ramses Mirgil *Arona *Insanity *The Marsh *Anatomy *They Have No Reflections *Tap Tap...Tap Tap *"Manifesting Anger" *Scratches Mistfire333 *Grand Rebel Morgannin *There are No Children MrOddPasta *The_Dead_Son *Timothy Murderme imsleeping *PLEASE HELP mE moondragoness08 *DragonHeart Category:Meta